He She Me
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Remus is faced with an... extreme problem. DON'T LET THE NAME FOOL YOU! THIS IS TOTAL AND UTTER SIRIUS/REMUS SLASH! Doesn't rock your boat? Don't read. Fluffy! Please review! COMPLETE A little Peter/OC and Lily/James thrown in
1. Remus' Problem

Remus Lupin was absolutely, terrifyingly, utterly and insanely in trouble. He stared at himself in the mirror of his dorm room, his mouth opening and closing like a hooked fish. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor with a crash, bringing his lady-like fingers to his face. Only they weren't supposed to be lady-like.

i He /i was, in fact, a i she /i . He felt strange looking at his... em... lady-parts so he slipped on clothes, shuddering at the fact that his pants slipped slowly over his slim hips and his shirt fit oddly over his curvy shape. He ran his hands through his still-short hair and gulped, his face still looked about the same. It looked innocent and smart but now his chin pointed a little more and his hair didn't look right framing his now feminine face. He bit his lip and decided, at least, to do something with his hair. He couldn't go running around with untidy boy's hair now!

"Holy shit, Remus!" His friend, Isabelle, exclaimed loudly when he... er... she stumbled into her dorm. "What happened?" Isabelle ran up and stared as his now shoulder-blade length choppy hair and his curvy waist and his... larger chest. "Isabelle!" He moaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "Oh gosh... comere, Cub! You... need some help."

Isabelle pulled the now female boy into her dorm and locked it, studying him tensely. "Okay... you're going to need a bra, a girl's uniform, make-up and... and a back-story... and a new name. We're not going to let you run around saying 'Hey! I'm Remus Lupin and now I've got jugs!'" She managed to squeeze a chuckle out of the disturbed boy. "Do... you know how this could have happened?" She asked slowly, starting over towards her open trunk. "No. None at all. It's probably some sick, sick joke the boy's are playing on me." He growled, hugging his arms to his now oddly shaped chest as he wondered what the HELL a bra was.

Isabelle had unearthed an old uniform and school-robes from the bottom of her trunk for Remus' new body was smaller than she was. She promised to look away but was forced to turn around when Remus whimpered that he had no idea how to fasten a bra. Once in his uniform and out of his baggy boy's clothes he looked rather stunning. Isabelle tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning and running to her make-up bag and grabbing a few products.

"You're TOTALLY a Fall." She said as she popped open the leafy-colored blush, applying it expertly to the boy's... girl's cheeks. Next came a dark brown eye-shadow in which she swiped onto his eye-lids, an insane smile tugging at her lips. Next... was lip-stick. Once he had seen it, Remus backed away from the girl, his eyes widening. "No." He muttered, shaking his head. "No! I am NOT putting colored candle-wax on my mouth!" He said stubbornly, slapping his hands on the wall. "Oh shut up and deal with it like a man... er... woman." Isabelle threatened as she cornered him with the deep, brownish-red lipstick.

When the entire procedure was finished (Uniform, make-up, hair, name decision), Katherine "Cat" Inca, late-bloomer in which was considering going to Hogwarts and had simply wanted to stay 'For a Little While' just to see how it was like, was born. Meanwhile, Isabelle was hard as work trying to figure out who on earth had done this to the boy. "Okay, Cat. I'll tell anyone who asks (including the boys) that Remus went away from a little bit to mourn the death of his... great aunt's boyfriend. Yeah. Sound good?" Isabelle asked hurriedly at Remus who was busy inspecting himself in front of the mirror. "What--? Oh... yeah. Yeah that's fine." He said, poking one of his breasts a little before pulling his finger away in shock and disgust. Cat looked mostly like Remus but more... girly. She didn't look much like a boy at all... in fact she looked as girly as a girl could get but she had this... something about her that made her seem... still Remus. He sighed and went to go talk to the headmaster.

He told the gargoyle several possible passwords to the study, using the best girl voice he could manage which really wasn't all that hard. He just needed to change his pitch just a little and he made a perfect Cat.

When he failed in attempt at opening the Gargoyle he slumped against the wall and sighed, crossing his arms. His golden eyes flickered up as he heard feet clicking down the hallways.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Cat's eyes widened in shock as a boy with creamy dark skin and long, ebony black hair that tumbled down to about the middle of his back stood in front of her. Cat gulped and whispered "Sirius."

Sirius cocked his head to one side as he held out a hand to help the new student up. He smiled when she took his hand willingly and allowed the boy to pull her to her feet. "Pardon?" He asked, his smile slipping into one of slyness as the girl started stuttering.

"I... I said... uh... seriously. I mean... what can a headmaster possibly choose for his password besides... you know... school... stuff?" She asked apprehensively, as if she wasn't sure about what she was saying but somehow, he thought, it made her look even more attractive. She was already absolutely gorgeous with her golden eyes that he had sworn he had seen somewhere else before and her sandy blond hair in which he had sworn he had seen before... and her overall appearance. Something about her... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something about her just seemed... familiar. The way she talked, walked and the overall affect of everything about her just rang a bell, no matter how small. It rang something.

--Author's Note--

Now... I understand this ISN'T the most underused plot in the world but it struck me and I was all like... "I need to write that!" Okay... so... basically, to summarize, Remus turns into a girl, Isabelle helps him out, Sirius starts to get a crush on 'Her'.

Next chapter will mostly be in Sirius' perspective I think.

REVIEW NOW! PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED the reviews! Tell me I'm an awesome writer! Tell me I'm a sucky writer but PLEASE just say SOMETHING! -Dies-


	2. Plum Pixies

Sirius looked over at the gargoyle. "Plum Pixies." He stated proudly and the gargoyle hopped aside. "What do you need to see the Headmaster for?" He heard the girl ask innocently and he found himself wishing she was in her uncertain state. He liked her better when she was like that. "Oh… uh… I was going to ask him if he knew where my friend, Remus, was." He said simply, shrugging a little. He noticed how the girl tensed up at the name 'Remus'. "Oh... you... you mean Remus... Remus Lupin?" She stuttered and Sirius was a little blown away. "... Yes." He said uncertainly. "Yes. That's who I mean."

"Well... I... uh... I heard he was going to go away for a little bit to mourn some... family loss or something." Cat said slowly, stepping onto the staircase and climbing the steps hurriedly. Right as Sirius was about to go after her the gargoyle hopped back into place. He sighed and slunk away. He wondered if the girl was okay. Did she have a grudge against Remus or something? He had no idea. As he walked briskly down the halls he noticed he couldn't get the image of Cat's face out of his mind. He couldn't get the feel of her fingers or the sound of her voice out of his head. Then he realized it. He was crushing on Cat Inca! It probably wasn't the first time he was crushing on a beautiful girl but he noticed that this was different. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. It just was. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes for a split second...

_Crash_

Next thing he knew, Sirius was sprawled spread-eagle on the floor before he scrambled to his feet. He saw Isabelle already on her feet again, flicking through a book. "Hullo, Sirius." She mumbled without looking up. "Remus is with his family by the way. Thought you might want to know." And she was gone. He sighed. Why was everyone avoiding him? He walked on, wishing he could see Cat again. He looked up subconsciously at the notice-board, his eyes widening at a pink slip saying something about a Christmas ball. A smile twitched at his lips when he thought of who he was going to ask. He wondered if she would even go with him when they had just met but... who could deny Sirius "Padfoot" Orion Black? He grinned at himself as he walked away, a new spring in his step.

Remus sulked away from the headmaster's office. He couldn't help but have a feeling that the headmaster knew that it was him. But if Dumbledore KNEW then why didn't he help Remus? He sighed and shook his head a little, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Cat."

Remus jumped at the voice to see Sirius leaning against the wall, inspecting his nails and looking casually gorgeous... wait... that wasn't right! He blamed that thought on his girly hormones, shaking it out of his head.

"Hello, Sirius." Remus said uncertainly and he saw Sirius' casual grin widen.

"You know, Cat... there's this Christmas dance thing that's coming up... I know there'll be girls crawling all over me to go to the dance with them so I thought I'd go ahead and ask someone I thought WOULDN'T crawl all over me." His eyes flicked to the girl and he felt his heart pound excitedly.

"... Wha--? What?! Me?!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. Sirius Black wanted to go to the ball with HIM... er... I mean her? Remus gulped, running his feminine fingers through his choppy, sand-colored hair. "I... I guess!" He said finally, looking up to see Sirius' face brighten and he was glad he accepted. "Uh... yeah! So... I'll see you later?" Remus heard Sirius ask nervously and he snapped his eyes to see the ebony-haired boy looking as if he had just won the noble-bell prize. And it made Remus smile. "Yeah! Hey... do you wanna hang out a little after classes? Dumbledore told me that I could really sleep in whichever house I pleased and I've got a friend in Gryffindor..." He shrugged, pointing to Sirius' Gryffindor badge and Sirius nodded happily. "Yeah! Sure! I'd love to!" He said happily, darn near skipping away. Remus grinned and walked away happily.

Once out of Cat's eyesight he fell against the wall, his breathing heavy and a grin on his face. He was going to some dance thing with one of the prettiest girls in school. He swore it. Not only that but she had asked HIM to hang out! Almost like a date! He felt his heartbeat quicken as he made his way to his next class.

---After Classes---

"Are you bloody KIDDING me?!" Isabelle exclaimed, dropping her bag. "Sirius Black asked YOU to the Christmas Dance?" This was said in a breathy tone as Remus nodded, his hands covering his face. "Yes. And I said yes! I couldn't help it! He was looking so handsome and sexy and--" Remus clapped a hand over his mouth, now looking scared.

"Hello? Is my Cub still in there or has it been possessed by a Sirius fangirl?" Isabelle asked though a smirk was visible on her face. Remus shook his head. "Damn it, Isabelle! Am I crushing on Sirius Black? Please tell me it's just the girl!" He whimpered, falling dramatically onto the wall, an arm on his forehead. "Uh..." Isabelle stared at him and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Oh! Do you mind sleeping in my dorm? It'll be weird as it'll be full of girls but... you know." She gave him an uneasy look before glancing up at the clock. "DAMN IT! Late for detention!" She muttered, running away. Remus called after her desperately before sighing in defeat and entering the common room.

He saw Sirius look up at him with sparkling eyes as he had just been talking animately to James. He smiled as James said something, obviously impressed with something, and Sirius shrugged, standing up and walking over to Remus, the smile still on his face.

"Hey, Cat!" Sirius said in a friendly tone as he snuck a glance at her up and down. He watched her fidget a little as she looked around the common room. "OH! I keep forgetting it's your first day here!" He said, still smiling dumbly as he took Cat's hand. He felt a small jolt fly up his arm when he touched her skin and gulped a little. He bit his lip and pulled Cat over to James who was staring at her with a note of jealousy. Everyone knew he liked Lily but if a pretty enough girl came waltzing in he took a break from Lily watching. Only for a little.

"Uh... James? This is Cat Inca." He introduced nervously, watching as James quickly stuck out a hand in which Cat took gingerly. Sirius cleared his throat and James quickly let go of the hand. "N-nice to meet you, Cat." He said, bowing his head as he was sitting and it would look silly of he bowed while sitting. "James Potter at your service." He flashed her a coy smile which earned him a swipe at his head by Sirius.

Remus was a bit blown away as the two boys silently fought over him. Was he really that pretty as a girl? He guessed so. He sighed softly but then forced a sweet smile onto his lips. Sirius looked at him curiously before slyly wrapping an arm around his thin waist and leading him to the couch near the fire, allowing Remus to sit nearest the hearth and Sirius on his side that wasn't occupied by a chair arm. Due to his light, girl weight and Sirius' boy weight, Remus nearly slipped into Sirius' lap but kept himself from doing so though he was still leaning against Sirius' shoulder. At first he was tensed and uneasy in the position but then he felt how right it was and let himself relax, setting his head carefully on the boy's shoulder and feeling contentment overcome his face. He felt so happy right where he was, as Sirius' side.

---Author's Note---

WOOT! Not yet slashy, sorry! I need some ENCOURAGEMENT! I'm a procrastinator so it's hard for me to keep up with one story without someone to be there edging me on! CUMON PEOPLES!

Okay... so the whole ball crap was unoriginal but... yeah. Sorry. I needed a way that Sirius would see Cat in a really pretty dress and... you know! 'Fall Deeper in Love With Her'! Oh and Isabelle is going to make trouble for Remus as always -eyeroll- she gonna be all nosy and crap :D I lurve Isabelle -hugs-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Gimme suggestions and tell me I'm awesome! BLAHHHHH! If I get at least TWO reviews by tomarrow then you'll have a few more chapters in about a week or so -is going out of town for the weekend- SORRY!


	3. Frost Covered Moments

The last thing Remus Lupin needed was this curse. He had to sleep in a room full of girls who stayed up giggling about boys, completely ignoring him for a reason that was later revealed to him by Isabelle.

"They're jealous you got Sirius before anyone else did. And the whole thing about _him _asking _you _just kinda blew everyone away and--"

"Peter." Remus crossed his arms, watching in satisfaction as Isabelle visibly blushed and looked away. "What about him?" She muttered almost incoherently.

"You like him."

Isabelle stared in disbelief. "YOU! I... how dare...! I don't..." He was now obviously trying to cover up. She sighed, still burning red.

"Why? He's a little rat! He's obsessed with food and he's not even that good looking!" Remus was surprised at his own ability to belittle people.

Though he knew he was wrong to belittle that _particular _person for he got ice daggers glared through his skin.

"He's not OBSESSED with food! Cumon, Remus! And... yeah, I know he's a rat and all but... but I'm a freaking Wombat! What can you say? We're both rodents! I get along with him! And... yeah I know he's not like Sirius or whatever but that doesn't mean he's not attractive! I think he's an absolute cutie!" Remus rolled his eyes but stopped mid-roll when he felt a pair of eyes on him. "Someone was listening." He breathed, spinning around but seeing no one. He gulped and flicked his eyes everywhere he could think of. "Isabelle... someone was watching!" This time he said it urgently. Isabelle's eyes widened, clapping a hand over her mouth. "I called you by your name..." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Cub! Oh gosh!" She rushed from the hallway in which they had been talking. He guessed it wasn't the _safest _place to talk about this kind of stuff.

Remus watched in desperation as the girl ran. "Damn." He whispered, running away as well.

--

Sirius glared at James, his tan arms crossed stubbornly.

"I'm _TELLING _you, mate! Cat. Is. Remus!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, allowing them to, again, fall on his best friend in a stern glare.

"Don't be _daft_, Prongs! Yeah she might have some... similarities with Remus but that doesn't mean they're the same! I mean the golden eyes and the... the soft, beautiful smelling honey-colored hair..." A clouded look possessed Sirius's eyes as he continued to ramble about the 'similarities' with Remus.

"Padfoot..." James started slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"You _DO_ realize we're still talking, partly, about Remus? The way it sounds you're crushing on REMUS not Cat!" James snorted a little at this but was quickly silenced with another intense glare from Sirius.

"I... I DON'T have the fancies for one of my best friends, James!"

James snorted and started to walk towards the door of the dormitory but his sleeve caught on something. He spun around to see Sirius. His face was drooped in dread and his eyes flickering with fear.

"I don't have the fancies for one of my best friends, right, James?" He whispered, almost whimpered, and James almost felt pity for the boy.

"I... I don't think so." He said quietly, tugging his sleeve from Sirius' grip and quickly exiting the dorm before Sirius had any more chances to stop him and whine at him some more. Though he knew he was telling the truth when he had told Sirius that he had heard Isabelle call Cat 'Remus' but now he was sounding a bit daft to _himself_, which, I tell ya, is not a good sign.

There was only one person he knew would believe him.

Lily.

--

"_WHAT?!_" Was NOT the answer James had been hoping for.

"Ja-- Potter! First of all, why, in Merlin's name, do you think I would care about your girl troubles. Second of all, why would you even _dare THINK_ of saying Cat's Remus! It's highly impossible! There's no way... no _legal_ way, to transform someone without polyjuice potion and even then Remus would have to take it every hour to keep from turning BACK! Plus... Cat is too... she's... too complicated to be taking polyjuice. There's side-effects that don't wear off such as... as as and intense amount of acne, quavering voice, mood-swings... basically, for a teen, it's just like going through puberty again."

As Lily explained, James nodded slowly before an idea struck him.

"And... what about the illegal spell or spells?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow quirked.

"You... were listening?" Lily stared at the boy in disbelief, only to get a smirk thrown at her.

"I could recite it all while juggling smoke suspended in mid-air by a chain of murlogs." He said smartly.

"Okay... I neither know nor WANT to know what that meant but whatever." Lily held up her hands in defense, her head averted from the boy.

"Anyway... the illegal way... I'm pretty sure it's an illegal spell at least. It was more commonly used b--"

"I don't want to know it's HISTORY, Evans!" James snapped but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shorry..." Came the muffled reply.

"Thank you!" Lily shook her head at the boy before a concerned look crossed her face. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" She asked uncertainly, smiling a little at the male's feverish nods.

"Anyway... yeah. The spell is rather complicated, accompanied by difficult swishes and eye movements. It's _Spostamento Figura Omo_." She recited proudly.

James nodded, slowly this time with a thoughtful look plastered on his face.

"And... what would the side-affects be, Lily?" He asked, a little more than eager to continue.

"What? Oh! Side-affects are... eh... OH! Again, quavering of the voice but it's accompanied by hormonal stirs, nervous anxiety, frustration and general attraction to the opposite sex." She shrugged, looking a little thoughtful. "Though... I think the whole attraction of the opposite sex thing... that's mainly thrown in for laughs." She shrugged but jumped a little as James kissed her cheek proudly and ran off, smiling like an idiot.

"THANK YOU, LILY!" He called down to her and Lily felt herself blush. "Damn you, James." She whispered, grinning and walking away.

--

A few weeks past and the news of the Christmas Ball flittered through out the school like a million over-excited butterflies. Remus found himself being asked out by a few unexpected men including Severus Snape (he had looked sheepish and a bit surprised he was actually standing in front of her), Regulus Black (who greatly resembled his brother which didn't help when Remus turned him down), And, to his slight disgust, Peter Pettigrew. It felt good to be able to tell anyone who approached that _she _was going to the dance with _him_. He enjoyed the jealous glares from the women and the upset looks from the boys. He felt as if he really WAS a girl! He was attracted to most handsome males, he had been feeling a bit twitchy and nervous when alone, frustrated when ignored and a bit turned on when he caught himself thinking about the many times he had watched as Sirius exited the bathroom wearing a towel and ONLY a towel.

And strangely... he quickly gobbled up these thoughts and feelings. He was ENJOYING being a girl!

He found himself being carted off to Hogsmeade one day by Isabelle to pick out a nice gown. They had found one that seemed to be MADE for him. To Isabelle's preference, they only shopped for dressed in a winter palette of colors. Luckily, they found a satiny silver one that seemed to sparkle like fresh snow. It had no shoulders and was kept in place by a series of complicated straps that wrapped around Remus' arms, shoulders and neck. It rode low but just low enough without looking like a slut. The bottom stopped just above his knee and was loose and flowing, flaring out a little when he twirled. Luckily, Isabelle was quite rich and had been more than willing to pay for the dress and silvery-white mary-jane slippers that Remus had said, and I quote, "Were the only ones I'm willing to wear ALL NIGHT! I'd rather dance on fire as Moony with five aurors at my side than have to stand the entire night on pitchfork heels." And Isabelle was fine with that.

Now, on the night of the dance, Remus was fretting.

"Isabelle!" He whined from outside of the door, trying not to ruin his perfect red lipstick by biting his bottom lip too much.

"Yes, Cub?" The muffled voice answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What if he doesn't like what he sees?! What if he wants to leave me for some fangirl? What if--"

The door was swung open to reveal Isabelle sporting a beautifully made red cocktail dress that reached to about mid-calf and had a slit up to the middle of her thigh. It was strapless, shoulderless and a bit, Remus hated to admit it, slutty. Her hair was put up messily in a bun atop her head and a pair of red, slick pumps were slipped onto her feet. He had to admit, she looked quite stunning (even though she WAS going with Peter, which Remus just didn't get).

"Look, Remus. I see the way Sirius has been looking at you. The way he subtly flirts with you and pulls you closer and, dang it, this has lasted _two weeks_. That's a freaking RECORD for Sirius Black. He's not going to give you up tonight." She looked Remus up and down. "Not when you look like THAT!"

Remus flushed, wringing his hands. "It's starting in a half-hour. Better go meet our dates." He muttered, smiling. "Speaking of which... why Peter?"

Isabelle froze. "Well... you know... he's sweet and... caring... kind and--" She was interrupted by a fit of laughter. "Sweet? Sweet-_toothed_ defiantly. Caring? About himself. Kind? Of a freak." Remus heaved out, earning a glare from Isabelle.

"He is NOT a freak!" She darn near shouted and Remus flinched. "Gosh! You're so judgmental!" She huffed and pushed her sandy hair out of her face and waved Remus out of the door.

--

Sirius paced the Common Room as he waited for Cat. He kept pulling at his collar, gulping and then loosening his collar, tightening it. He didn't seem to be able to get himself looking just right, especially next to Cat. He knew she would look absolutely glorious. He just knew it. He knew he'd look like a rag-doll next to her. And when something caught his eye on the stairs, he knew he was right.

She was absolutely... no. There was no words whatsoever to describe Cat Inca. She was stunning, beautiful, glorious, angelic, and basically just drop-dead gorgeous. He felt a small, jealous glare on the back of his neck that, her was sure, came from Peter who had been lounging carelessly in an armchair. He heard the boy scramble to his feet when a not nearly as beautiful Isabelle descended the staircase.

He had to admit she was rather pretty but she really couldn't stand a chance next to HIS Cat.

He walked nervously up to her, offering her his arm. "Shall-shall we go?" He asked cautiously, watching with relief as a sly grin spread over Cat's lips.

"If we must!" She said teasingly and we were off.

--

A lot of dancing, chatting and punch-drinking later, Sirius and Cat had made their way to the balcony. It was small and a rare few knew about it but the view was glorious. The grounds, being Christmas Eve, were littered with a fresh coating of soft snow, sparkling like the fabric of Cat's dress. It was getting darker but the sunset was still peaking from it's bed in the mountains, causing the sky to be painted with beautiful colors, spread artistically through out the sky.

"Having fun so far?" Sirius asked casually leaning against the railing.

He watched as Cat shrugged, equally as casual, but a twinkle in her eyes (that Sirius swore should have been illegal) told him otherwise.

"You... you look absolutely..." Sirius looked the girl up and down, landing on her snow-flushed face. "Wonderful."

He smiled a little as he felt Cat stand next to him, grinning even wider as she pressed her body close to his for warmth. Suddenly, something struck him.

He didn't know how or why he had suddenly pushed himself from the banister and took Cat's shoulders gently, bending down to press his lips softly against hers. Snow had been caught helplessly in the rivers of her bright-red lipstick and felt cold against his unpainted lips.

He felt, joyously, as she quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist, which, for some reason, felt wider. He pulled away when he heard her gasp. "Wha--?" She whispered, looking down at herself. Her eyes widened and started to quickly water.

"Cub?!"

I was going to hate that nick-name forever.

"Cub! I found who was--"

Isabelle stopped dead at the sight, her best friend, now totally male, with his arms around a boy who was as straight as they came in a silvery dress that seemed to be straining against the pressure of his unfit boy body. His hair was still the same but she didn't think that mattered as he already looked much like a crossdresser.

"Oh... Cub." She whispered, a hand covering her mouth as she watched as Remus ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Then she watched as Sirius rounded on her. "Why did you have to go and make her... er... him... upset and--" He seemed to realize the situation and his eyes widened.

He was in love with Remus?

--AUTHORS NOTES!--

Well! That's a cliffhanger for ya! I think one more chapter would do it... unless I want to do an epilogue or something. -shrugs- But yeah. Told ya Isabelle was going to ruin it.

Isabelle: I did NOT ruin it! I was only trying to help! -whines-

Peter: -pats- It'll be okay, baby.

Isabelle: -hugs- Thank you, my mousey.

O-O ookay... . BUT YEAH! You'll figure out who did this to Remus next CHAAA-AAAPTER :D

REVIEWS OPENLY WELCOMED AND **NEEDED**! Flames... welcome. I guess. I'll ignore and/or laugh at them so it's a waste of your time but whatever.

I OWN NOTHING... but the plot.


	4. Did You Know I Love You?

--AUTHOR'S NOTES--

Reply to Reviews.

**passionate4pens**: You just found out, hun -

**CrazyRV**: Why thank you!

**Black Arts and Unicorns**: ... blaming it on Remus? Or do you mean another werewolf? Don't worry. I don't feel like Remus' lycanthropy will help this story much. This all takes place right after Remus' last transformation. Seeing as it's ends up being about a month later I'm just going to let people assume his next already past.

**random death eater #1**: Why thank you and I'm happy to say I did!

**yiota**: Now... I'm going to say this once and only once. THIS IS SLASH! Remus, like it said in this recent chapter, turns back into a guy and this is GOING to have a happy ending so obviously... well... not going to give it all away. I WARNED YOU IN THE SUMMARY THAT THIS WAS SLASH! NO COMPLAINING! And... first off, I made Isabelle with Peter in mind. She was made on pity FOR Peter and Peter only. And second... frankly Remus/Isabelle just makes me want to barf, thanks. They're like mother and son.

**ranger girl**: Why thank you -

There! Now that's off our shoulders... LET US PROCEED!

--

Sirius' ragged breath enveloped his hearing as he bolted down the hallways, knowing exactly where Remus went. This mad dash for the dormitories gave him some time to think.

First off, he guessed he had always been secretly attracted to Remus, ever since their second year. He always assumed it was a brotherly attraction and that's what led him to talk to the boy in the first place. Over the years he had always felt as if their bond strengthened and drew them closer together and Sirius had desperately tried to mask his feelings (that were growing readily less easy to simply ignore) with a new girlfriend every three days and someone, as long as they weren't Remus, attached to his lips. He realized that this simply made this worse. That with every girlfriend, each one was a poor, female replica of Remus be it in personality or looks. And when Cat came along with both the looks AND the personality of his male crush... he couldn't resist.

Sirius turned a corner and almost slammed, headlong, into the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She drawled, inspecting her nails boredly.

"_Binden Zwen_." Sirius huffed and the portrait swung open to admit him. He smiled thankfully at the woman and stepped through (more stumbled through than anything, actually), and dragged himself up the stairs to their dormitories. He pounded the door desperately, calling out Remus' name. He heard a terrified squeak and the door creaked open an inch, showing a wide, golden eye.

"Y-yes?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius felt his heart break when he heard that voice and tried to force his way through but he was too weak from running.

"Remus! Please! I want to talk to you!" He huffed desperately and the door opened a little wider, revealing Remus' now viciously hacked off hair and his tear-stained cheeks, his quavering lip and his running nose.

Sirius could have cried himself.

"About what?" The boy asked quietly, staring at Sirius with fright.

"About... about us." Sirius replied, closing his eyes as he heard the door open another foot. He opened his eyes and saw a baggy, muggle t-shirt that had the words 'Switchfoot' scrawled across his chest and a pair of pajama pants with black and red plaid as the design. The hem of his shirt was soaked with tears and his eyes red and puffy. "Oh, Remus..." Sirius whispered, staring in awe at the boy's pathetic look.

Remus looked away, obviously ashamed. "The dress was too tight." He whispered, a small, sad smile on his lips. Sirius let out a watery huff of a chuckle and made to go in. "Can I?" He asked, biting his lower lip. Remus took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah." And allowing the larger boy entrance.

Sirius made his way to his bed where he plopped down and patted the spot next to him. "Remus.. we... we need to talk." He said quietly, noticing the wince on his friend's face. Remus slowly, cautiously, made his way over to Sirius, gently lowering himself into the bed. "Sirius... I'm... I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should have told everyone! I just... couldn't stand you guys thinking of me as a... GIRL!" He sighed, wiping his eyes.

Sirius took the risk of draping his arm comfortingly around the other boy, feeling him freeze up then relax into his side. "Did you mean it?" He asked quietly, feeling as Remus lifted his head from it's place at Sirius' shoulder and stare in confusion.

"Mean what?" He asked, his brows knitted in concern.

"The kiss."

Remus stared at Sirius, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. He bit his lip, wincing at the answer that came swiftly to his tongue.

"Yes."

He prepared himself to be bombarded with angry cries and disgusted noises. All he got was five simple words. "Want to do it again?" Remus whipped his head around to meet a pair of brilliantly silver eyes that were, he admitted, pleasantly close to his. He smiled a little and nodded, smashing his lips onto Sirius'.

They stayed like this for a few moments before Sirius guided him gently as he showed him exactly what to do. Remus followed suit and learned very quickly how to kiss Sirius Black. He felt the guilt, dread and anxiety that were nibbling away at his heart die and crumble away. He felt the heart itself swell and throb happily and his feelings mirrored it.

--

Isabelle paced the common room, wringing her hands nervously. "I knew I should have waited." She kept muttering, shaking her head and letting out tearless sobs now and then. Peter watched her from the edge of the couch, his hands clasped and concern in his eyes. Finally, he decided that was it. "Isabelle..." He muttered at first, pushing himself to a standing position. When his girlfriend didn't respond he repeated her name, louder this time. She glanced up at him, fear in her eyes but she continued her pacing. Peter sighed and walked up to the girl, placing his arms around her and lightly kissing her cheek. "Calm down." He whispered. This seemed to work. She leaned against his body for support, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm sorry, Peter." She said quietly. "It's just... I don't want my cub to hate me and the Marauders to push me away! I love you guys and I don't want us to end!" She turned around in his arms, her hair let loose and falling past her bum.

Peter smiled a little as he felt her clasp her hands behind his neck. "We will never, _ever_ kick you out, Issy." He said softly, brushing hair from her eyes. "Knowing Remus and Sirius and knowing their relationship... their probably making out up there right now." He didn't know HOW right he was.

Isabelle took a deep breath and smiled, bending her head down to rest in the crook of his neck. "I'd be in an asylum without you, Pete." She said softly, her minty breath tickling his neck. "You're too pretty for an asylum." Peter responded teasingly, his eyes following hers as she lifted her head from his neck. "Did... you know I love you?" She asked softly, staring at him expectantly. Peter's eyes widened then shrank back down to size and he wondered why he had EVER asked Cat out when he had this beauty here with him. For him. "Ditto." He whispered back, leaning in and capturing her lips expertly, feeling as Isabelle responded. This was quite a big step for them, the whole mouth kissing thing was their first. And he thought it was absolutely perfect.

--

Sirius pulled from Remus' lips, staring down at him in awe. "So..." He started nervously, staring at the boy as if expecting him to pick up with that.

"Did you know I love you?"

Sirius stared at the boy, a small smile forming on his lips and in an almost teasing way. "Ever since you said yes." He responded quietly. "And I have to say that you are quite the charmer yourself. Did _you _know _I _love _you_ as well?" He asked, stroking the werewolf's cheek. "I think so." Remus said quietly, quickly lunging at Sirius in another kiss.

--

"Lily! Hey, Lily!" James called, running after the red-haired beauty. Lily stopped, did something which looked suspiciously like an exhausted sigh, and spun around, her eyebrow lifted expectantly. "What, Jame--Potter?" She asked, her jaw set and her beautiful eyes flashing dangerously.

"I need to talk to you." James answered, grabbing her wrist without waiting for a response and pulled her away from her date. He pulled her only a foot from him, looking at her sternly in those wonderful, green eyes.

"Did you know I love you?"

Lily widened those glorious eyes of hers, staring in disbelief boy in front of her. "N-no." She said quietly. "I thought I was simply someone you couldn't have. A challenge." James looked offended at this but quickly covered it up.

"No. I love you and nothing could stop me from feeling otherwise. Not. Anything." And with that, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly yet gently on hers then pulling away.

"Think about us." He said softly, releasing her and walking away, his tousled hair bouncing as he strutted off.

Lily started after him, her mouth slightly agape and her attention pulled fully from her flustered date that now slunk off to his dormitory.

She bit her lip, thinking about this, before running after the ebony-haired youth and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and kissing him as if to show that she could be dominant too.

"Damn you, James."

--AUTHOR'S NOTES--

Well, then! There you are! For you hetero freaks I threw some uber, smushy-fluffy Peter/Isabelle and Lily/James in there for ya! I thought the story needed something to show you all how much Isabelle and Peter actually DO love each other, YIOTA! I MIGHT write an epilogue just so that you get a little more male-Remus/Sirius in there. -shrug- As this has a ridiculous amount of hetero in it even though I said it was SLASH! Goodness, Chibi! -sighs- Anyway, REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKES! THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE 24 HOURS! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL I WAS INSPIRED ENOUGH!

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	5. Epilogue

--AUTHORS NOTES--

Well... since there are two new reviews... might as well!

**Villisa**: Well, seeing as Remus introduced himself to Sirius in the second chapter, Sirius DID know Cat's name without an unexplained reason. The reason Remus got turned into a girl will be explain in THIS. CHAPTER! AAAAAAHHHHH! -claps-

**Toots McGonagall**: Nice name! ...Though I don't really know what it means... Thanks! That makes me feel all special! -hugs-

Now on to the awesomeness!

**WARNING**: Incredibly short and contains slash and characters of J.K Rowling's creation.

--

Remus quivered as he nearly stuck his wand up Lucius' throat.

"Why did you do it?" He whispered with loathing in his voice.

Lucius stared at the boy in fright. "It... It was a dare!" He squeaked, all valor and vainness that usually lingered in his voice, lost. Remus glared at him, his eyes narrowing to a point that would make Lord Voldemort ashamed.

"A dare?" He hissed, sticking his wand further into the other male's neck.

Lucius gagged before nodding quickly. "Yes! It was a game we were playing! Severus! Severus Snape dared me to curse you! I heard about that spell and wanted to try it out so--" Another gag and Remus had the blond wizard on the floor, trying to pry the wand-tip from his throat.

Remus let it go, glaring down at the other wizard before turning around and walking off briskly. Lucius gulped, making sure his throat still functioned properly before running in the opposite direction.

--

Sirius removed his arm from around Remus' hip in surprise. "It was a dare?" He asked in disbelief. Remus nodded and forked more eggs into his mouth. "Lucius did it." He said in a muffled voice. Some of the feminine features Remus had had when he was Cat stuck to him, such as his face was a lot less rough and boyish and he had what Sirius called PMS (Pre/Post-Moon-Syndrome) where he was abnormally pissy and whinny. He also had grown his hair out naturally to about shoulder length and he was actually, now, putting on make-up. It was only a little and it was all skin-tones but make-up no less.

It was their last year. Their last breakfast. Their last day as the Marauders. Peter had his arm around Isabelle's shoulders, caressing her arm lovingly as he chewed his toast slowly. Isabelle herself was simply beaming, the ring on her finger glittering happily. James was talking animately to Lily who was simply nodding slowly and eating her food, acting as if she WASN'T James' girlfriend.

And Sirius and Remus. They were leaned against one another, smiling and, now, not even touching their food. They were already looking at flats in which they could rent together and were hoping, someday, they could get married like Peter and Isabelle were planning on doing the next year.

It was bliss for the Marauders as they all got up for their final classes, each one holding the hand of their boyfriend or girlfriend (or, in Peter and Isabelle's case, fiancee) and dispersing to their separate classes.

--AUTHORS NOTES--

Yes. It's small. I know that. It's a simple epilogue because I forgot to tell you guys who cursed Remus XD Now you know. I decided I hate flames and all flames will be laughed at then deleted... If I can do that. REVIEW PLEASE!

(This was taken from another fan fiction I read :D)

BYE!

-ends-


End file.
